


You're Back

by AngryHalfling



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, Worry, relieved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryHalfling/pseuds/AngryHalfling
Summary: A free verse poem inspired by the ending of the final episode of Star vs The Forces of Evil





	You're Back

I hadn't even gotten my breath back and you've already taken it away for a second time

You were supposed to be gone

I was supposed to never be able to see you again

But somehow, the universe changed its mind and I'm seeing you standing here in front of me and you're okay

I had only just got over the numbness of realizing you were gone forever

That we'd never have the chance to see each others faces 

And that pain that comes after the numbness froze when I saw you and now it's melting into the biggest breath of relief

Our planes of dimension broke their barriers and collided

And now they're one and the same and I'll never have to see you one last time

Your smile doesn't need to be a memory anymore because now I'll see the real thing every day I see you

Now I don't have to deal with the grief but I'll always wake up and panic because what if you're no longer here anymore

The thought of feeling like that again scares me more than ever because to lose you again right after I thought I had already lost you forever would turn me to stone and ice and I'd shatter

And I wish I didn't have to think about that but it'll always be in the back of my mind

But right now

I just need to get my breath back

Because you're no longer gone

And I don't want to deal with that

I just want to be with you

And let everything be okay


End file.
